Thank Kami for Shadow Clones
by SnowBallJr
Summary: All it took was a life threatening accident to happen for Sasuke to confess, but was he too late to save the life of his loved one?


Thank Kami for Shadow Clones

"Leave me alone Dobe." Sasuke muttered and poofed out of sight. Naruto ground his teeth together and clenched his fist tightly. He felt Kurama's chakra swirl lowly in the pit of his stomach, a sign of the old fox comforting him.

"That bastard. Ever since he came back to the village, he's been acting like this. He's even gloomier then before." Naruto bit out through gritted teeth. He turned his back to the still falling leaves where Sasuke was, and walked back to Ichiraku's.

 _ **You mean ever since you dragged him back and confessed?**_ Kurama butted in, sweeping his tails over his crossed paws. Naruto closed his eyes and found the fox laying down, chin tucked into his gigantic paws.

"Shut up, old fox." Naruto grunted out loud, a few bystanders rolling their eyes at the old sight. Naruto can usually be found bickering with the fox.

 ** _Don't be so dense kit._** Kurama grumbled back, opening one eye. Naruto could see the mirth blazing in the one red eye and choose to ignore it as he took in the soft tone the fox used when calling him _kit._

"First, I'm not as dense as everyone says I am. Second, I'm still dense, so tell me what you mean." Naruto smiled as the fox sighed dramatically.

 ** _The Uchiha obviously has feelings for you. He's just going through the same thing you did; denial._** The fox explained. Naruto seated himself down in the corner of Ichiraku's.

Naruto huffed. "Yeah, right. Ever since I confessed, he's been avoiding me and ignoring me. The bastard rather hang with Sakura then look me in the face." Naruto grumbled softly, as he ordered his usual.

 ** _Didn't you do the same thing when you were younger? Always choosing Sakura over Sasuke?_**

The fox made sense, and it pissed Naruto off. He immediately dug into his ramen when it was placed in front of him. He slurped loudly, just to annoy the well-mannered fox.

"What you are implying is that I used my crush on Sakura to cover up my true feelings about Sasuke?" Naruto questioned, and the fox merely nodded. "Even if I did, I always knew Sasuke was different, our bond was different, and everything about Sasuke is different when it comes to others. My feelings especially." Naruto added on a softer tone. The fox gazed at his kit softly, wishing there was something he could do to help.

 ** _I would take over your body and force the Uchiha to confront you, but he could just use his Sharingan and shut me out._** The fox grumbled into his fur.

Naruto snickered. "It sounds as if you're afraid of some red eyes, though you have a pair as well." Naruto chuckled when he felt Kurama's charka swirl faster, in irritation.

Naruto finished his ramen. "It's alright Kurama, I'll protect you from the big bad Sharingan." Naruto chuckled when Kurama turned his head from Naruto.

 **** ** _I'm not scared of anything. I just don't enjoy being controlled. You know what happened the last time I was._** It grew eerily quiet. Naruto pushed his bowl away, and left the correct amount of money down.

He stood and began walking away, staring down at his feet as he did. _"_ _Yeah, but Sasuke no longer feeds off of hatred, he wouldn't do that to us."_ Naruto told the fox who watched his kit cautiously. He wouldn't let his kit seep back into depression, not after finally getting the Uchiha back.

 ** _Kit. Look at me._** Kurama waited till Naruto was standing in the sewer of his stomach with him before speaking. Naruto stepped into the first store he could and closed his eyes, shutting himself out from the world around him.

 ** _The Uchiha feels for you the way you feel for him. Try looking at it from his point of few. He grew up on hatred, forgetting what it felt to be loved and pampered along the way. After that, Sasuke has been used over and over, and is still recovering from your epic battle. He is adjusting to his one arm and feelings. He doesn't know what love is because he hasn't had the chance to fully open himself to someone in years. He's been living on his hatred of his brother, only to have it thrown in his face when he learned the truth behind the massacre. He probably feels smothered from all the attention he is suddenly receiving after being isolated for the majority of his life._**

Kurama wrapped a tail around Naruto's waist and pulled the sad boy into his muzzle. Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around the warm body and remained silent as the fox continued.

 ** _You were always loved Naruto. At first, the villagers hated and tortured you because I resided in you. But there was Kakashi, your father's student. He watched you from afar, loving you. Then there was Lord Third, who gave you a home, money, and love. He had to watch your parents die. He may have been strict and mysterious about your past, but the man only wanted what was best for you, and loved you behind his Hokage's hat. Then there are all of your friends. They all love and cherish you. Sasuke never received the same feelings. Yes, he was praised for being the last Uchiha, but it wasn't the same. It was about his power and name, never just him. Then Jiraiya. He loved you the most. He saw Minato in you and trained you to protect yourself and cared for you like his own son. Tsunade gave you her necklace, which she's only shared with the people she truly loves. Then, finally, your parents. They gave up their lives to save yours. They loved you from the second you were growing in her stomach. I still remember the way Kushina gushed over you, constantly rubbing her stomach, speaking to you. Then, me. I raised you in her stomach, and over the years. Protected you from harm and gave you power. You always had the love you needed, while the Uchiha was hated for leaving to avenge his family. Do you understand now kit?_**

Naruto looked up at the fox, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. He never thought about it that way. He nodded eagerly and opened his eyes. He looked around his surroundings and noticed he was in Ino's flower shop. He picked a simple blue flower and paid for it quickly. Ino tried calling him back, saying he paid too much, but Naruto just saluted and raced away.

He pushed his chakra out, feeling for Sasuke's through their bond. He felt the invisible sun mark on his hand burn slightly, and let his instincts guide him to Sasuke.

The closer he was to the raven, the louder the pulse on his hand became. Naruto can feel the pulse beat steadily, growing faster and louder. He felt it in his ears, and in his fingers as they twitched in anxiety.

He raced up the Hokage Mountain and jumped from the First to Second, over the Third and stopped on the Fourth's. Naruto slowed his gait as he carefully looked over one of the spikes and spotted the raven sitting on the Fourth's nose, staring out at the village.

Naruto couldn't reach the raven from his position, and frowned. He joined his fingers together in a 'T' and summoned multiple clones. He mentally shared his plan and jumped over the edge. The first clone caught his ankles, falling with him. The next clone caught him, and the next, and the next. The clones lowered Naruto to Sasuke.

"Teme. Look up." Naruto smiled when he was hanging just above the raven. Sasuke jumped slightly, never noticing the blonde, and frowned.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." Sasuke muttered, looking from Naruto to the flower in his hand. He stared at the innocent blue flower, and felt his heart flutter in his chest.

"Never." The blonde simply said and handed Sasuke the blue flower. He smiled brightly at the sulking raven. "Take it teme." He urged on. Sasuke raised a trembling hand, which they both ignored as their fingers brushed and Sasuke grabbed the flower's stem.

"Thank you." He said quietly. He twirled the flower in his hand and looked up at the blonde.

Naruto smiled and remained hanging from his clones. That is till he lost focus from staring at Sasuke, and he heard the all too familiar pop. His clones dispelled and Naruto crashed into Sasuke. Their lips pressed together as they fell off the Fourth's nose and plummeted to the earth.

In all the confusion, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and turned their bodies so he would land first, breaking Sasuke's fall.

Naruto felt the air leave his lungs when he back connected harshly to the ground. Chunks of rock broke during the impact, creating a crater. Bones snapped and broke, and silence enveloped the two immobile boys.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, and finally Sasuke came to his senses. He felt around his body, nothing was broken, thank Kami. But as the dust settled and the ringing in his ears toned down, Sasuke realized just why he was surprisingly unharmed from a fall from such height.

He looked down at the bloodied blonde underneath him. Panic flooded his veins and he quickly assessed the broken blonde. Both his legs were bent unnaturally, a deep gash was spurting blood from his head, a shoulder was dislocated and when Sasuke felt around the blonde's chest, a few ribs were broken and organs misplaced.

Blood was spreading quickly. The puddle around Naruto's head growing larger, and sickening larger. This was worst then their fight. Sasuke summoned his snake and quickly sent for the Hokage. Tsunade could fix this. She would save Naruto. The blonde's chest heaved shakily and Sasuke heard the shuddering intake of air. He was drowning in his own blood.

"Dobe!" Sasuke felt the panic grow wild. He brought his lips to Naruto's and sucked a mouthful of the blood choking the blonde. He spat it out and continued till Naruto's breathing was fuller.

"Sasuke-" Naruto hacked up more blood, spurting droplets on pale skin. A thin trail on tan skin. "I'm glad you're safe." Blood gurgled and Sasuke's eyes widened. He activated his Sharingan and watched the fox inside work quickly. He's already healed the ting bone fractures and the broken fingers. But the hole in Naruto's lung was difficult without medical precision. The rib cage collapsed on the left lung, puncturing a hole, and it was quickly filling with blood.

Sasuke felt something sting in the back of his eyes, and felt wetness on his cheeks. "You can't leave me dobe." He whispered softly and cradled Naruto's head in his lap, easing the chocking. He continued sucking blood from his air pipe, and helping the fox in any way.

"Teme." Naruto raised a broken hand and wince when his fingers brushed against Sasuke's face. Kurama worked on that next. "I love you." Naruto stated, his eyes drooping. Sasuke froze. He knew this look. He knew the fading light and soft voice.

"No no no no no." Sasuke chanted. He pushed his hands into Naruto's chest, channeling chakra into him to keep him alive. He was silently begging for Tsunade to arrive faster. It was too dangerous to move Naruto.

Naruto hacked one more time, till his face was more red than tan. "Don't give up Naruto." Sasuke pleaded. He felt the blondes chakra waiver and suddenly stop. It just disappeared. "NO! NO, you can't die, not unless I'm going with you. Stop..." Sasuke placed his forehead on Naruto's, cursing that he had once again be unable to save a loved one.

Tsunade burst through, yanking the raven off the immobile blonde. Green light filled Sasuke's blurry vision. White coats followed the angry Hokage. They checked over the mute raven, declaring he was safe. Tsunade knew instantly what had happened. Naruto took the fall for both of them. She pressed harder, channeling her medical ninjutsu chakra into the unconscious blonde. She felt the nine tail's chakra mingle with hers, working together to heal the blonde. A medical ninja realigned Naruto's legs, healing the splintered bones.

Next was his rib cage. Tsunade cut open his chest after a ninja sterilized the area, and setting the blonde on a stretcher. He wouldn't make the trip to the hospital. Just how high did they fall from? Tsunade asked as she stuck her hands inside the blonde's chest and fixed the broken ribs. She drained the blood in the lung and stitched the hole closed.

She gripped the blonde's heart and began squeezing blood into his veins until the blonde could do it for himself. She sighed in relief when she felt the heart start working for itself.

She pulled her arm back and healed shut the chest. The blonde's breathing was steady with the occasional hitch. She snapped her gloves off and disposed of them. Tsunade sent her team, along with Naruto, to the hospital and turned to the still mute raven.

Once it was just the two of them, she spoke. "What happened?"

Sasuke didn't even lift his gaze from the puddle of blood to her. He pointed his katana up at the Fourth. Tsunade caught on quickly.

She eyed his body and only noted a few bruises from the upturned rock and a small abrasion on his forehead from when he tossed him aside. She sighed and knelt in front of him. "He's lucky you reacted quickly. If you would have waited any longer. Kurama wouldn't have been able to heal all his wounds quickly enough. There were just too many critical ones, and the fox can only do so much." She stated as she rested her hands over the bruises and watched them disappear. He brought her green glowing hands up to his forehead, and watched the abrasion disappear.

Sasuke still didn't reply. He just eyed the taunting red puddle in front of him. _Naruto._ He knew instantly that he loved the blonde. When he saw the light fading. He knew. They always say you know when you know. And Sasuke knew. He loves the blonde. And he could have died. Leaving Sasuke here. All alone.

Sasuke clenched his hands by his side and stood up. He didn't wait for the Hokage as he sped into the trees and raced after the blonde.

 _Months Later._

"Aw, c'mon teme. Just this once." Naruto whined and Sasuke shook his head.

"No." Came the short reply.

Naruto is still in the hospital, recovering from the fall that nearly took his life. Sasuke sat in the seat next to the hospital bed and began peeling the apple in his hands.

"But why not?" Naruto questioned, pouting.

"Because you haven't healed completely." Sasuke answered. Sasuke was there when Naruto woke up and quickly confessed. They have been together since. They haven't gone past hand-jobs and Naruto is getting restless.

"But Sasukeeeeee! I want sex. In a hospital. With you. Right now." Naruto glared down at his growing erection. Sasuke snapped his eyes up to meet the blonde's.

"And I said no." Sasuke eyed the growing tent between Naruto's legs and sighed. "Just go to sleep, it'll go away." Sasuke said and ate the slice of apple he had just cut.

"Why are you so mean? I know you want it to. I can tell by the way you look at me." Naruto smiled smugly. "Even Kurama can smell your arousal." Naruto added.

Sasuke sneered. "Don't bring that dumb fox into it."

Naruto's smile softened. "Are you still mad at him?" Naruto asked and Sasuke's silence answered for him. "It wasn't his fault. It was mine. I shouldn't have lost focus. He tried his best." Naruto reached out with his uninjured arm and held Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke puffed. "He didn't try hard enough. He's supposed to be the great Nine tails, and he can't even heal you from a fall." Sasuke spat venomously. He hated himself for it. If he wasn't being an ass and ignoring Naruto, the blonde would never have thought of coming to him. And if he wasn't so dazed from the kiss, he could have taken the fall for the blonde. And is he hadn't panicked, he could have helped the fox more. But Sasuke was just as useless as he was _that_ day.

"Sasuke, when are you going to stop blaming yourself?" Naruto saw right through the raven, as usual.

Sasuke looked down at their intertwined fingers. "Never." He answered softly.

Naruto felt tears sting his eyes and let them cascade down his cheeks. He had heard all of the guilt and pain in the raven's voice and didn't like the dark look in his eyes. "Fine, if you don't stop blaming yourself, then I'll never forgive you." Naruto muttered hoping the raven would take the bait.

Sasuke's eyes fell darker. "Just add it to the list of things you shouldn't forgive me for doing." That wasn't the answer Naruto expected. He bit his lip and mustered all of his strength into his arm and tugged the raven into his arms.

The apple flew through the air and out the window as Sasuke fell into bed with Naruto. He rested awkwardly in between the blonde's legs, he head resting on Naruto's chest.

"Stop, Sasuke." Naruto whispered smoothly. "Stop blaming yourself for everything you've done." Naruto ran a hand through dark locks. "I love you, even after everything you have done, and I never once blamed you for anything." Naruto added, and kissed his temple. "So stop. Just let the pain go and let me love you." Naruto pleaded and wrapped his one good arm around the raven, pulling him closer.

Sasuke wrapped his one arm around the blonde's chest and nuzzled his nose into him, squishing his nose. He felt dry sobs rattle his body, and Naruto rub soothing circles on his back.

Naruto wiggled the white blanket from under him and brought it over the both of them. He readjusted Sasuke, placing a leg in between Sasuke's.

Naruto kissed away Sasuke's tears and held the body closer, rocking back and forth. Sasuke looked up and captured Naruto's lips in a heated kiss, drawing out every emotion he could. He straddle the blondes lap and thrust his tongue inside the warm cavern, wanting to bask in the love the blonde shines on him.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke said for the first time. "Love me." He gave himself over.

Naruto gasped and hugged Sasuke tighter. "Of course. I love you too." Naruto pressed his palm on Sasuke's cool stomach, feeling the muscles quiver under his touch. He slid his hand up, pulling the shirt up. Naruto's lips followed his fingers, and soon both men where shirtless.

Naruto twirled his tongue around a pink bud, and softly tugged on the bud. Sasuke bit his lip and arched into Naruto. Mindful of his wounds. Naruto's hand trailed to the twin pink bud and pinched softly, and tugged gently. A soft gasp escaped the raven and he gripped Naruto's shoulder.

Their bodies rocked together, slowly, building up tension and pleasure. Naruto closed his lips around the pink bud and moved his hand down the Sasuke's plump ass. Years and years of running has its benefits. He squeezed and the raven held on tighter, still unbalanced with one arm.

Naruto pushed the raven into his chest, and held him there. He released Sasuke's abused nipple and caught the pale lips with his own. Naruto licked the seam of Sasuke's mouth and pried the lips apart, but it was Sasuke's tongue that dwelled into Naruto's mouth, awakening the muscle to play.

Naruto moaned at the bold move and swallowed around Sasuke's tongue, eliciting a shiver from Sasuke. Their bodies grinded against each other's, passion erupting between them, blocking out the world around them. Kurama closed his eyes, and allowed the two privacy with a small smile on the fox's face.

Sasuke untied the string holding Naruto's sweats together and Naruto lifted his hips to help remove the article. Naruto broke the kiss, panting. "Sasuke, stop. This is about you. I'm loving you." Naruto whispered and undid Sasuke's pants, removing the fabric and soon both aroused men where naked and flushed.

Sasuke shuddered and surrendered everything to the blonde, who smiled lovingly and held the raven to him.

Sasuke shifted in Naruto's hold and accidently rubbed their exposed cocks against each other. They both moaned in surprise and a new sudden desire travelled through both bodies. The pulse between the two quickened and pulsed loudly in their ears. Naruto trailed his hands to Sasuke's mouth, and the raven sucked on them, spreading saliva generously over the tan digits.

Naruto moaned and felt blood rush quicker to the south as Sasuke sinfully sucked on his fingers. He pulled them out and teased the puckered entrance. Sasuke spread his legs further apart, and pressed his forehead against Naruto's shoulder, too embarrassed to look at the blonde.

Naruto pressed one slick finger into the velvety, warm hole and both men sighed. It was so tight, and hot. Naruto pressed past the knuckle till he couldn't push no more. He wiggled the finger, pushing for the right button. Sasuke's grip tightened and squeezed his eyes shut as his cock began to throb.

"Fuck, Naruto." Sasuke gasped hotly against the tan neck. Naruto smirked and sucked harshly on the pale skin, leaving an angry red mark, as he pressed two fingers in to the hilt. The raven arched, pushing against the fingers.

"Damn Sasuke, your ass is sucking my fingers in. Do you like this?" Naruto scissored his fingers playfully.

Sasuke made in unintelligible sound and began thrusting against Naruto's fingers. Fucking himself. Naruto added a third finger, and Sasuke began to feel the burn of the stretching. He whined lowly.

"Just fucking do it, please Naruto." Sasuke didn't know he could talk like that and took himself by surprise.

Naruto chuckled and brought the raven into a distracting kiss as he reached behind his pillow for the hidden lube. He had a nurse get it for him. He popped the cap open and poured his over his throbbing erection, and threw the lube across the room. It hit the wall with a loud thud.

He lined his erection and pushed the head up into the glistening entrance. Sasuke accidently bit Naruto's lip harshly when he felt something breach his entrance.

"Relax." Naruto gasped, blood seeping from his lip. He licked it away, and continued pressing into Sasuke, inch painstaking by inch. Tears peppered Sasuke's eyes and he wrapped his one arm around Naruto's shoulders, breathing harshly as he forced himself to relax.

Soon, Sasuke was fully seated on Naruto's shaft and they waited till Sasuke was ready. He kissed the blonde messily, and rocked his body against the blonde. Naruto gasped and held onto pale hips, clenching his eyes shut.

"Move." Sasuke whispered. Naruto lifted the raven and slammed him back down, the wet skin producing lewd sounds that only drove both men on. Naruto snapped his hips into the pale man. He craned his neck to watch his red cock press into stretch pink muscle and disappear. God, Naruto almost came from the lewd sight. He continued to pound into the lithe body on top of him.

Sasuke sat on his knees and pressed his head into Naruto's, clenching his teeth, trying to hold back his moans. "Don't." The blonde said as if reading his thoughts. Fine. Sasuke released his lip, and noises suddenly escaped his mouth.

He gasped and panted in time to Naruto's thrusts. His mouth permanently set like an "o". "Fuck Naruto. Harder!" He whispered hoarsely.

Naruto growled animalistically and flipped their positions, sending the blanket and needles in his arm to the floor. He didn't mind the ripped skin as Kurama quickly healed the skin. With his one good arm, Naruto hitched Sasuke's right leg over his shoulder and slipped out of the pink hole. He brought his face to the exposed hole and lapped hungrily.

Sasuke's face went red as Naruto spread his legs obscenely. He screamed out in pleasure when he felt the hot, wet muscle probe his entrance. The muscle flicked wildly, and slurping noises quickly filled the room. Sasuke called out Naruto's name as he came, spurting semen into the blonde hair and his stomach.

Naruto straddled Sasuke's leg, and slammed back into the quivering hole, causing the raven to open his mouth and silently scream. Naruto looked down at the pleasured twisted face and smiled. He leaned over, bending Sasuke's body in half, and connected their lips. He thrusted quickly, balls slapping ass, the sound echoing around the room.

The obscene squelching filled their ears, and moans could be heard from the rooms next to theirs. A few nurses blushed and ran away. Kakashi stayed frozen outside the window and felt his own cock harden at the lewd sounds of his students fucking.

"Sas-sas." Naruto chanted, not able to finish the name. He gave one hard thrust and emptied inside the shaking raven. He grunted and fell over on top of the raven.

They laid together, nude and panting. The window was open, so cool air washed over their hot bodies and cooled the sweat shining on their skin. Naruto looked up and swiped the hair from Sasuke's forehead and planted a tender kiss there.

"I love you," he whispered and snuggled into the raven.

Said raven smiled and petted the blonde hair in front of him. He felt the blonde's harsh breaths steady and slow, as the blonde feel asleep. Sasuke made a clone, and asked him to pick up a warm cloth and together they cleaned off Naruto and himself. He had the clone drape the blanket over their bodies before dispelling him.

"I love you too dobe." Sasuke smiled as he feel asleep.

Minutes later, Lady Tsunade and Sakura walked in. "Finally, I thought they would never stop fucking." Tsunade put bluntly.

Sakura blushed deeply as she looked over her naked teammates. She checked Naruto's vitals, and noticed that his morphine was pulled out but the skin was healed, and blushed brightly.

She sat down after Tsunade left. She brushed away Naruto and Sasuke's bangs and smiled at their sleeping bodies. "Finally." She whispered lovingly and placed a kiss on both their foreheads before leaving. She stopped at the door and looked back. "Make him happy Sasuke. He never gave up on you while everyone else did. He deserves that much." And she was gone.

Sasuke smirked but kept his eyes closed. Of course Sakura knew he was awake. She was always smarter than both he and Naruto.

"I promise. Believe it." It felt silly saying it, but he smiled nonetheless.

Review!


End file.
